


August 2018 Sub Story!

by KittyInATopHat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInATopHat/pseuds/KittyInATopHat
Summary: My Twitch subs helped me write a story. This was the result.





	August 2018 Sub Story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful contributing authors: Quqco, Deriskco, HaremKing, JuneLoveArt, Jeff13toast, Mokoni, TheRogueOne, Beaman08, LK_BadBuddha64. I love you all so much

Once upon a time there was a streamer on Twitch who had magical powers. It was a world where magic was missing, yet this streamer was capable of mystical and wondrous feats. 

“Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle”, was the first of many genitalia-altering spells she learned on her own, she seemed to have quite the knack for a form of magic she choose to call transfiguration, the art of changing the form and appearance of an object or a person. She always wanted to have balls. To fulfill her wish she went to the sports store. At the sports store she tends to find that which she desires. 

Ignorant of her condition, some might judge Ryoko to be far too carefree; with the city compromised as it was, few would take such chances with the Organization.The Organization was suspected, as there was no proof, to disappear anyone even slightly subversive. They would just cease to be, leaving only the fading memories of those who knew them.

There once was a land known as Kanto, from the depths of this fine land was a young man named Buddha. It was his dream to find a life companion, yet all these wamuns is trippin tbh. There was one cute grill whom had held his eye for quite some time, but not as a companion merely as gud fran. Buddha clasped her hands and whispered "ay fam lemme get snoopy's Snap". After weeks of going back and forth Snoopy agreed to come out to Kanto's Portlandian Region and meet Buddha. Where they began their lives of wonder and they lived happy good long life ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been altered in anyway. Everyone said that this would stay better unfinished so....unfinished it stays LUL.


End file.
